militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Algerian People's National Army
| image = ANP.png |caption =ANP emblem |dates =1962 (Formerly the Armée de Libération Nationale) |country = |allegiance = |branch =Army |type = |size = |garrison = |website = http://www.mdn.dz/ |battles = |decorations = |disbanded = |commander1 =Ahmed Gaid Salah |commander1_label =Chief of Staff of the People's National Army }} The Algerian Land Forces (ALP) ( ,https://www.mdn.dz/site_cft/index_ar.php?id=4 https://www.mdn.dz/site_cft/index_fr.php?id=4) is the land force of the Military of Algeria. The Armée Nationale Populaire's equipment is provided by Russia, and various other countries. The Army includes two armoured and three mechanised divisions (IISS Military Balance 2007), one of which is the 8th Armoured Division based at Ras El Ma, 90 kilometres from Sidi Bel Abbes,Le Soir Algerie, Voyage au cœur de la 8e Division blindée , 1997. in the 2nd Military Region. The division was formed from the 8th Armoured Brigade after 1988 (the 8th Armoured Brigade seems to have been formed in 1976). Another is the 40th Mechanised Infantry Division apparently based in the 3rd Military Region. The mission of the 40th Division is usually the protection of the Algerian-Moroccan frontier.http://www.algeria-watch.org/pdf/pdf_en/forces_repression.pdf. http://www.algeria-watch.org/fr/mrv/mrvmili/tigha_patriotes.htm The IISS Military Balance 2013 named one of the other mechanised divisions as the 12th, and another armoured division may be the 6th. There may be a single independent armoured brigade, the 41st Armoured Brigade in the In Amenas area. There have also been French reports of an airborne division formed in the early 1990s.Centre Francais de recherche sur la reseignement, Bulletin de documentation 5 , accessed January 2014. A division with five airborne regiments, seemingly similar to the French reporting, was listed in the IISS Military Balance for 2001-02 and 2006. However it was not listed in the 2007 edition of the Military Balance. Creation and development After the end of the liberation war in June 1962, the first objective was to establish a logistics organization to meet the needs of the army - a structure, feed, clothe, care for and train. The directions of Stewardship, Hardware, Engineering and Health, Transport and Supply were the first to emerge. These directions, which came quickly join those of the staff of the Air Force, Navy and Education, at the Ministry, would form the backbone of the National People's Army. The bases of the general structure of the army were consolidated with the creation of the main directions, the establishment of an effective organization, the opening of schools and instruction centers and sending abroad trainees for different weapons and services. Efforts to develop and modernize the ANP continued throughout the 1970s and 80s, at the organizational level with the formation of battalions and brigades. During the eighties, the army experienced considerable growth. Thus, in 1986, a restructuring began, based primarily on the implementation of large units combining firepower and gradual movement, i.e. combat divisions, equipped with sophisticated weapons systems and other equipment necessary for the use and maintenance of these systems. This modernization was not just about the hardware, but included all organizational areas and combat. Thus was created the General Inspection of the PNA. The Algerian military provided young men, from disadvantaged backgrounds, the opportunity to move up in society. This opportunity played a strong role in southeast Algeria, the Aures and Nemencha mountains, where the Shawiyya Berbers lived. Military regions Algeria is divided into seven numbered military regions, each with headquarters located in a principal city or town. This system of territorial organization, adopted shortly after independence, grew out of the wartime wilaya structure and the postwar necessity of subduing antigovernment insurgencies that were based in the various regions. Regional commanders control and administer bases, logistics, and housing, as well as conscript training. Commanders of army divisions and brigades, air force installations, and naval forces report directly to the Ministry of National Defense and service chiefs of staff on operational matters. During the 1980s, most of the army's combat units were concentrated in the 2nd Military Region (Oran) and to a lesser extent in the 3rd Military Region (Béchar). Chadli Bendjedid became head of the 2nd Military Region in 1964. Adjacent to Morocco, the 3rd Military Region straddles the main access routes from that country. It is also near the troubled Western Sahara, embracing territory previously claimed by Morocco. Much of the internal disorder and violence associated with economic distress and the Islamist movement has occurred in the 1st Military Region (Blida), which includes the capital of Algiers, and the 5th Military Region (Constantine). Army units have been strengthened in and near the cities where attacks against the government and security forces have occurred. Although regional commanders were originally all colonels, the commanders of the 1st Military Region (Mohamed Djenouhat) and the 5th Military Region (Abdelhamid Djouadi) were both promoted to major general in 1992. The two southeastern jurisdictions — the 4th Military Region (Ouargla) and 6th Military Region (Tamanrasset) — were sparsely populated tracts of desert where a limited number of combat troops carried out patrols and manned small outposts. The Ouargla region assumed a measure of strategic importance after relations with Libya soured, but the military's main activities there and in the 6th Military Region are the construction and planting projects undertaken by conscript forces. The 6th Military Region was created in 1975 to cover the south. On February 24, 2000, there was a large change of guards in the military regions, where four commanders of the six were changed. From this reshuffling, the previous French army officers took power of the Algerian army and the shift in power correlated with the change of a national service and alteration of the ANP to a professional army. President Bouteflika, as Minister of Defence, nominated new commanders for military regions in August 2004. (BICC) In 2010 there were a further series of changes. Président Bouteflika changed the commanders of three military regions, according to the presidential décrees published Wednesday 25 August in the Algerian Journal officiel. Général Mohand-Ameziane Si-Mohand was nominated to head the 3rd Military Region, le général Hassen Alaimia prend les commandes de la 4th Military Region et la 5e est désormais dirigée par le général Saïd Ziad.Vaste mouvement dans les structures des Régions Militaires , 26 August 2010 These nominations took effect from 1 August, selon les mêmes décrets. President Bouteflika also named new deputy commanders in these military regions. In 2013, a 7th Military Region was formed at Illizi in the south. Equipment Tanks APCs/AFVs Artillery MRLs Air Defense Systems Small Arms Future acquisitions An agreement with Rheinmetall for 980 Fuchs armoured personnel carriers over 10 years was signed in 2014, on top of 54 that were already ordered References People's National Army Category:Military of Algeria Category:Armies by country